


Harry Potter & the New Guardian

by Monkeyboy21



Series: Chronicles of the Wind & the Rain! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Voldemort is Dead. Follow the Adventure's of Harry Potter & His best friend/boyfriend; Takeshi Yamamoto as they join Tsuna & his friends in their adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The New Rain Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter & the New Guardian
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyō Hitman Reborn!
> 
> Warning: Rated M for Violence, Language, mentioned & implied sexual content.
> 
> Yaoi = Male/Male pairing(s).
> 
> Pairing: Takeshi Yamamoto/Harry Potter, Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada, Giotto/G, Future Harry Potter/Future Takeshi Yamamoto/Future Dino, Future Hayato Gokudera/Future Tsunayoshi Sawada,
> 
> Chapter 1: The New Rain Falls

Chapter 1: The New Rain Falls

Harry Potter & Takeshi Yamamoto walked down the streets laughing at a joke Takeshi made. The two brunettes were heading towards school. "I can see myself falling in love with you, Ha-kun (1), Hahaha." He laughed after he said it causing the younger boy to blush slightly. The two didn't realize a few boys, one with a baby on his head, watching them.

"Are you sure we should recruit them, they don't look strong enough to protect Juudaime." A silver-haired boy said. "Takeshi Yamamoto also known as the Everlasting Rain & Hadrian Potter also known as the Angel of Death. They are Vangola's best assassins." Reborn said calmly as he stared at the two future guardians.

"They are known for causing the The Day it Rained Blood (2)." Reborn explained to Gokudera, who paled at the mention of the day. "What's The Day it Rained Blood?" Tsuna asked confusedly. "It's the day an entire Famiglia was wiped out by those two, the streets were literally flooded with blood, as if it rained blood." Hayato Gokudera explained calmly, as Tsuna looked horrified at the thought. "Takeshi will be you're Rain Guardian, while Harry be working with him as you're Wind Guardian, he's able to use Wind, Mist, Rain, Storm, & Cloud Flames, but he prefers using Rain & Wind flames." Reborn said quietly.

"Takeshi & Harry joined you're class to keep an eye on you & protect you. Takeshi made sure his grades were around the same as yours for that reason, too." Bianchi explained smoothly as she got off of her bike and walked over to them. Gokudera's stomach started acting up and he fell to his knees. "Wwait, what do you mean my rain guardian? Don't I get to choose my guardians?" Tsuna asked confusedly, as Takeshi appeared behind him and was examining a bunch of roses.

"He meant I'm to be you're Rain Guardian, I was chosen when I joined the Vongola Family, hahaha." Takeshi said smiling happily as he bought a bouquet of fifty bright red roses, as well as a daisy, a Malva, a Berrirose, a Balsaminaceae, & a red carnation.

"HIIIEEEEEE! how did you get behind me so fast?" Tsuna screamed as Harry walked up to Takeshi, who hand him his new flowers. "AWW! Keshi-kun (3)! I love them." The raven-haired teen exclaimed as he hugged his boyfriend. "Hahaha." Takeshi exclaimed as his love examined his new flowers. Harry blushed as he held the flowers in his arms. 'Do I love him? How do I know something like that? We are still to new to this kind of thing to tell, I mean we only just became boyfriends two weeks ago.' Harry thought to himself.

"Well, we should get home and put these in some water, Takeshi-kun." Harry said smiling happily, as he walked in the direction of their house. "Wait. Don't you want to get to know us better or anything?" Tsuna asked confusing Takeshi. "Why I already know all I need to know about you, Tsuna. We came out here to buy flowers as an end to our date that's all." Takeshi said with an oddly serious expression on his face, which scared Tsuna a bit.

"Good luck, Takeshi, Harry." Reborn said cutely, causing Takeshi to start laughing at the adorable baby. "Will do, baby, good luck with your mafia game." He said with a huge grin on his face as he walked Harry home.

* * *

Tsuna blinked and noticed Takeshi & Harry sitting on the roof when he, Gokudera, Lambo, & Ryohei Sasagawa arrived. "So we were right to think you hung out here." Harry said smiling as he cuddled into Takeshi's arms. "What are you doing here you baseball freak." Gokudera exclaimed annoyed at the brunette in front of him.

"Maa Maa, is that any way to talk to a friend?" Takeshi asked chuckling to himself. "Why YOU-" Gokudera was cut off by Tsuna. "Ano, how long ago did you join the Vongola Family?" The Tenth Generation Vongola Boss asked curiously.

"When we were nine, the Vongola Nono saw something in us and gave Takeshi-kun the Vongola Rain Ring, & me the Vongola Wind Ring." Harry explained softly as Takeshi wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. "We know we never really talked to you during the years, that was because we were to busy keeping you safe from various assassins, hahaha." Takeshi said laughing softly.

"We never thought of you the way the rest of the school did, Tsuna, we wanted to befriend you, but we couldn't not yet, not until you were ready to become the Vongola Decimo." Harry said sadly. "We were afraid of you being upset at us for keeping such a big secret from you." Harry said as he pouted causing Takeshi to chuckle at his love's antics.

"I don't hate you two, you were just doing you're jobs." Tsuna said softly, making both brunettes smile softly. "Why don't we tell them more about ourselves Takeshi-kun? I'll start; My name is Harry Potter I was born in England but raised here in Japan. My best friend & boyfriend is Takeshi Yamamoto, I like relaxing with Takeshi, to go on dates with Takeshi, eating sweets, training, & keep my bedroom clean. I dislike messy rooms, arrogance, rudeness, people who treat others based on something they can't help or control, killing, & people who flirt with Keshi-kun." Harry finished his introduction.

"I am Takeshi Yamamoto, I like Harry-kun, buying him stuff, my swords, training, & relaxing with Harry. I dislike killing, people who treat others based on something they can't help or control, & annoying people." Takeshi managed to introduce himself a lot faster than his boyfriend did.

Harry smiled as he & Takeshi chatted with their new friends. He had been worried about how well the two of them would get along with Tsuna & his other guardians. But apparently it was a non-issue because they got along wonderfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Takeshi is mostly the same only he's more badass & intelligent in this. For the most part though he is still the loveable and silly Takeshi we all know & love. In my mind he wouldn't be Takeshi if he wasn't so optimistic & cheerful like he is in the anime.
> 
> (1): Ha-kun is Takeshi's nickname for Harry, he uses it more than he does Harry because of how long they've been friends. It's not even because they are boyfriends, it's because they've been friends since they were three & they trust each other completely. Takeshi seems like the type of person who'd nickname somebody that was that close to him.
> 
> (2): The reason behind The Day it Rained Blood will be revealed in the Prologue which is being posted separately from this story!
> 
> (3): Keshi-kun is Harry's nickname for Takeshi. Same reason as Takeshi only he chose Keshi-kun because it was easier for him to say than Takeshi or Yamamoto.


	2. Enter Adult Harry & Adult Takeshi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter & the New Guardian
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyō Hitman Reborn!
> 
> Warning: Rated M for Violence, Language, mentioned & implied sexual content.
> 
> Yaoi = Male/Male pairing(s).
> 
> Pairing: Takeshi Yamamoto/Harry Potter, Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada, Giotto/G, Future Harry Potter/Future Takeshi Yamamoto/Future Dino/Future Basil, Future Hayato Gokudera/Future Tsunayoshi Sawada,
> 
> Chapter 2: Enter Adult Harry & Adult Takeshi!

  


Chapter 2: Enter Adult Harry & Adult Takeshi!

Harry was having a calm conversation with Takeshi when suddenly a shadow appeared. "Lambo-san will kill you this time, Reborn!" Lambo exclaimed as he started tossing grenades at the baby hit-man, who simply knocked back towards Lambo.

They exploded in Lambo's face, make tears form in his eyes. "Hold. It. In." He whimpered, before failing to and pulled out the Ten Year Bazooka, and was about to use it on himself only for him to trip and it landed on Harry Takeshi, who were sitting next to each other talking.

POOF

A shirtless Takeshi & Harry appeared in Tsuna's bedroom. "AHHHHH!" The two men screamed as they stared at their friends younger selves. "Yamamoto, Harri?" Tsuna asked stunned as Reborn smirked at them, causing Harry to scowl at the baby.

"Hiya, Prim- I mean Tsu-kun."(1) Harry said excitedly as he pulled Tsuna in for a hug. "Lambo-san want's to know why you are shirtless?" Lambo asked innocently causing both of the 24 year-olds to blush slightly. "I know what they were doing, they were going to have sex." Bianchi said as she stepped into the room.

Gokudera collapsed after staring at her. "Lambo-san wants to know what sex is! Is it a type of candy cause if it is then Lambo-san wants some!" Lambo exclaimed happily, causing everybody but Reborn & Gokudera (But he's out cold right now so he doesn't count) to sweatdrop. "No it's not a type of candy, and we'll tell you when you're older, here eat this." Harry said as he handed Lambo a piece of grape candy.

"You carry grape candy on your person, Potter-kun?" Bianchi asked the man sounding amused. "Yeah." Was all Adult Takeshi said before pouting as Harry pulled on a shirt, he pulled out of thin air. "Ano, You two are married in ten years?" Tsuna asked awed at his friends strong relationship, while ignoring Bianchi's attempts to get him to eat her poisoned cooking.

"Yep, going on four years now." Harry said proudly, as Takeshi pulled his own shirt on. Harry pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Tsuna. "Give this to my younger self, don't look at it." Tsuna nodded his head saying he understood.

Takeshi placed his finger on Tsuna's forehead and whispered; "Unlock!" (2)"Say Hi to Dino-kun for us." Harry exclaimed as they vanished.

POOF

The younger Harry & Takeshi blinked disoriented at the switch a little. "Here, Harri-kun. You're older self told me to give it to you." Tsuna said as he handed the package to Harry. "Thanks, Decimo-sama." Harry said blandly.

"Well what is it?" Gokudera asked annoyed after Bianchi left. "It's none of you're business Gokudera-san, we'll be leaving now Decimo-sama!" Harry said frowning as he & Takeshi stood up and started to leave the room. "We are leaving won't be back for a week.." Harry said shortly to his friends.

* * *

_A week Later_

Harry stared at his new bracelet. 'This thing is my new ring.' He thought to himself as he glanced at Takeshi who was now wearing a necklace. "Hahaha! I wonder how Tsuna-sama will react to us getting our Vongola Rings upgraded using penalty (3) from your future self, Harri-kun?" Takeshi said as he fingered his new box animal that was in with the stuff that Future Harry & Future Takeshi (4) placed in hiding for them.

"He'll be understanding we couldn't give them their rings from the future for obvious reasons. We are the only ones with the full Vongola Rings. Varia will confront us soon, you know." Harry said calmly. "Yes I do, and we only have Wind & Rain." Takeshi said referring to his necklace & Harry's bracelet.

"We need to get going, Tsuna might need our help." Harry pointed out to his boyfriend, who nodded his head in agreement. "Hahaha, crazy things tend to happen around him!" Takeshi agreed with his boyfriend.

* * *

"Ciaossu, Harri, Yamamoto." Reborn said smiling sightly. (5) "Yo, Reborn, Tsuna." Takeshi said as he sat at the table in Tsuna's kitchen. Harry smiled slightly as he ate breakfast with his new friends. "Ano, where did you two go?" Tsuna asked curiously causing the room to become silent.

"We went to retrieve some things of ours." Harry said calmly as he stared at Tsuna amused at the annoyance in the Decimo's eyes. "We now hold the Rain & Wind Vongola Gear, which is upgraded versions of the Wind & Rain Vongola Rings. Bracelet of the Wind Version X can only be used by me, while the Necklace of the Rain Version X can only be used by Takeshi." Harry said softly as Takeshi was rambling about baseball.

* * *

_**Ten Years Later** _

A twenty four year old Harry sighed as he relaxed in his husbands arms. A six year old boy with black hair was scolding a two year old boy with blonde hair about running with sharp objects. "Hahaha! Seth (6) is just like you, Harri." Takeshi said to the leader of the CEDEF and Tsuna's External Adviser, causing the slightly younger man to pout.

Dino smirked from where he was sitting down reading a book. "Be-careful what you say, Take-kun, he can poison our food." Dino said jokingly to his younger husband. "Yeah, well Ryu (7) is just like you, Keshi-koi." Harry said annoyed at his husband teasing him, this caused the swordsman to start laughing. "I don't deny that, love." Takeshi said happily as he eyed his family.

Harry rolled his eyes at both of his husbands antics. He now wore a silver trench coat with a hood that was pulled down. On his right hand he wore his Mist, Wind, Rain, Cloud, & Storm rings, which had chains wrapped around them, and his left hand he wore his wedding ring. Takeshi hadn't changed much over the course of ten years, but he now had a scar on the left side of his chin. He was still the same cheerful person he was when he was younger only now he also was married and had three sons.

Basil smiled at his three lovers, & three children. "Jianliangis (8) is a green eyed version of Basil." Both Takeshi & Dino said in unison, making Harry laugh at their antics. "Don't laugh at us, he started it! No You Did! No You Did!" The two men mock argued!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: From This chapter on I will add a small view of the Ten Year's Older Vangola Family, at the end of each chapter. Also, please tell me what you think of my story by reviewing! I don't accept any flames!
> 
> (1): Tsunayoshi Sawada is the reincarnation of the Vongola Primo. Harry & Tsuna had become like brothers in the future. Not only that but Harry & Takeshi had matured & came out their shells in the future.
> 
> (2): Takeshi is also a wizard. He used a spell to release Tsuna's past lives memories over a certain period of time.
> 
> (3): The penalty that was used to upgrade Harry's Wind Vongola Ring & Takeshi's Rain Vangola Ring were from the future.
> 
> (4): Harry & Takeshi from thirty years in the future go back in time and place these things in a hidden location to prevent Byakuran from obtaining them before they go back to the future and die shortly afterwards.
> 
> (5): Reborn is friends with Harry & Takeshi through Vongola Nono. He & Colonnello taught them for a little while, too.
> 
> (6): Seth is Takeshi & Harry's son, he has black hair & honey colored eyes and a obsession with swords & baseball.
> 
> (7): Ryu is Harry & Dino's son, he has blonde hair, brown eyes, & is clumsy when not around his family.
> 
> (8): Jianliang is Harry & Basil's son, he has dirty blonde hair, green eyes & very loyal person who uses old fashioned phrases like Basil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter & the New Guardian
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyō Hitman Reborn!
> 
> Warning: Rated M for Violence, Language, mentioned & implied sexual content.
> 
> Yaoi = Male/Male pairing(s).
> 
> Pairing: Takeshi Yamamoto/Harry Potter, Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada, Giotto/G, Future Harry Potter/Future Takeshi Yamamoto/Future Dino/Future Basil, Future Hayato Gokudera/Future Tsunayoshi Sawada,
> 
> Chapter 3: A Rival for Harry's Heart!

  


Chapter 3: A Rival for Harry's Heart!

* * *

Harry was stretching his muscles after his workout when; "So you're the Wind Guardian." Harry stood up and spun around to see a a blonde haired man was watching him. Harry narrowed his eyes, as two daggers slid into his hands. "Who are you & why are you watching me?" Harry snarled at the Chiavarone Boss. "I'm Dino Chiavarone, also known as Bucking Horse Dino." Dino explained to the teen, making the raven haired Wind Guardian blush so red a tomato would be proud. "Well then why are you watching me?"

"Well I wanted to meet The Vongola Decimo's older brother." Harry's eyes widened and then he vanished and reappeared slamming Dino into a tree. " **How do you know that? Only I, The Ninth, tou-san, kaa-san, Reborn, & Takeshi know that!" **Harry snarled at the man, as he dug his dagger into Dino's neck causing blood to drip onto the blade. "Reborn told me and said I should get to know you, seeing as you'll be Tsuna's left hand man." Dino explained himself cheerfully to the attractive teen.

"Do you plan on telling Tsuna that your actually his older brother?" Dino asked the Wind Guardian. "Uh-uh." Was all Harry said, as he stashed his blades away in a pouch in his backpack. "You're not, but he deserves to know." Harry grit his teeth at that comment. "Don't you think I know that he deserves to know, but how do you think he's going to feel when he realizes that not only has his father been a no-show but so has his older brother, who despite knowing that he was his brother, ignored him in favor of helping his best friend get his revenge on his mother's killer and then spying on him(Tsuna)? He'll hate my guts, just like I hate tou-san's." Harry ranted and raved, as Takeshi showed up and hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"Who's this, Harri?" Takeshi asked his boyfriend about Dino. "He's just leaving, isn't that right, Dino?" Harry glared at the handsome man, as he nodded his head and fled the Archery Club's training grounds. "Alright, what was that about, Ha-chan?" The Rain Guardian asked **his** Wind Guardian. "We were talking about me being Tsuna's brother, and whether I should tell him or not." Takeshi nodded his head, knowing how painful for Harry it was to talk about his younger brother.

"I still can't believe toy passed up the chance to be the Decimo simply because you wanted Tsuna to be it." The rain guardian said chuckling to himself. "Tsuna deserves the recognition after being called so many insulting nicknames for so long, he deserves to be in the lime lite a little, don't you agree?" The younger teen asked his older boyfriend, who nodded his head in complete agreement to his best friend's words.

* * *

**With Tsuna**

Tsuna moaned, as Gokudera nibbled on his ear! "Fuck me, Tenth!" The silver haired teen moaned loudly into his boss' ear.

The brown haired boy shot up in bed gasping for breath. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs! Nana came running into the room, looking tired but worried for her son. "Is everything ok, Tsu-kun?" She asked worriedly for her youngest son, who nodded his head shyly refusing to meet gaze after that dream and waking to find his monster of an erection.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

Harry smiled as he read Ryu a bedtime story. Seth & Jianliang were listening with rapped attention. "Someday, I'll be just like you tou-san!" Ryu exclaimed happily, as he hugged his tou-san tightly. Harry chuckled amused by his middle child's antics. "You'll have to learn a lot and eat your veggies so you can grow stronger before that will happen, alright, sochi?" The Wind Guardian said to his blonde Sky flame wielder.

* * *

**Ten Years Further In The Future!  
**

Seth was sitting in his chair in class, as Miss Haru explained the concept of long division. The raven haired boy sighed loudly, making the female teacher whirl around and glare at the young mafioso. Ryu chuckled, as he discreetly used his mist flames to aggravate the situation further. Jianliang (1) frowned at his older brothers antics, as he soothed his slightly older brothers anxiety.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please tell me what you think of my story by reviewing! I don't accept any flames!
> 
> (1): The reason they are all in the same class is because the younger two are geniuses skipped a few grades.


	4. Auther's Note! Not A real chapter!

I realize that I haven't updated in a while but I promise you I will update this story eventually and that it's not being abandoned!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Takeshi is mostly the same only he's more badass & intelligent in this. For the most part though he is still the loveable and silly Takeshi we all know & love. In my mind he wouldn't be Takeshi if he wasn't so optimistic & cheerful like he is in the anime.
> 
> (1): Ha-kun is Takeshi's nickname for Harry, he uses it more than he does Harry because of how long they've been friends. It's not even because they are boyfriends, it's because they've been friends since they were three & they trust each other completely. Takeshi seems like the type of person who'd nickname somebody that was that close to him.
> 
> (2): The reason behind The Day it Rained Blood will be revealed in the Prologue which is being posted separately from this story!
> 
> (3): Keshi-kun is Harry's nickname for Takeshi. Same reason as Takeshi only he chose Keshi-kun because it was easier for him to say than Takeshi or Yamamoto.


End file.
